The Final Storm
by ClockWorkr
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is set a time after everything has become calm but something else is waking up and now six new ponies need to save everything. All OC based.


Characters (OC's):

Red Coal- Unicorn

Knight Spell- Unicorn

Lily White- Earth pony

Atomic Bond- Earth pony

Comic Strip- Pegasus

Red coal worked in her forged. Fixing an old shield for an old war pony. It had been peaceful for a while in Equestria. Princess twilight had taken care of a strange tree moons ago, when Red Coal was just a filly. Now she was grown and working in her families forge. Her friends agreed that peace wouldn't last forever, but none of them new how today would change everything. She heard the unmistakable sound of hooves at her door. She opened the door, having set he hammer down, to her well known friend. "Red Coal, I've known you most of my life so I know how important your work is, but to forget your own birthday? We even got Cheese Sandwich to plan it! Sometimes I fear that you attention span is quite small." Knightspell sighed.

Red Coal turned to look back at her work. "Let me finish-" Suddenly her hooves left the ground. "Let's go sillyfilly. Everybody is waiting!" The light-blue unicorn cheered, using his magic to carry his friend. Who was against the thought of being carried. SHe struggled and kicked. "Spell, put me down! You know I hate flying!" The next thing she knew, Spell had a grin on his face and dropped her into a lake. When she came up her family and friends appear and yelled "Happy birthday!" She laughed, blowing her red wet mane out of her face. "Thanks everypony." The night was fun and party-hardy. Coal danced, ate and played games. She stepped back to take a rest, giving a hardy sigh.

A deep whisper came from behind her. She turned her head, and nothing was there but the usual everfree forest. She turned back to the party and laughed when a light brown pony start apple bobbing. The whispers started again and she turned, making them stop. When she turned back around the same thing happened. This was getting irritating. She turned around and started for the forest. It was probably a filly trying to play a trick. So far, so deep in the forest, the trees growing strangely and animals scurrying about, there was no pony in sight. This was very strange. She turned to go back to the party, but the trees and plants had moved, blocking her from returning. "Oh my..." She used her magic, trying to rip the vines out of the way, but a vine smacked her back. "Ow! Why you little!" She tried repeatedly, trying to escape.

(Let's go to Knightspell!)

He looked up from his cake to see his fillyhood friend leaving into the forest. _Strange_, He thought, _It's not like Coal to leave a party, especially one meant for her. _He put his plate down and started after the red pony, but his friend and major crush, Lily White, intercepted him. "Whatcha doin' Knighty?" Her voice slurred, she obviously has had too much cider. "Uh- um- I-I say Red coat- Red coal, go i-into t-the forest. I-I w-was gonna g-go get her." He explained, his face heating a little to much. She giggled at his need for correction. "Forget her, I'm sure she's fine. I have a flower I wanna show you!" She giggled and almost instantly Knightspell forgot of his missing friend. "Sure Lily, where is this flower?" He gladly followed the white mare.

He didn't notice how the pony lead him into the forest as well, he had been staring at the flank right in front of him. "That one!" She cheered and hopped out of the way to show a strange looking flower. It had purple leaves, with blue petals growing with green on the inside. His attention left the mare and went to the alien plant. "I've written many things about plants, among other things, and I've never seen this one before..." He approached it carefully, unsure of what effects it would have. He stood over it. "If there are anymore of these I should bring it to Atomic Bond...He'd try to find it's affects." He smelled it, the sent was sweet yet somehow bitter. He poked it with his horn, trying to take a sample, but then his body shivered. He stepped back, his mind going dizzy, as he bumped into a tree. His strange movements scaring Lilly away. He landed on the floor, he could here the other ponies at the party. The loud screams and sound of panic. His head lolled to the side, he couldn't move. His eyes grew heavy and he was out, not knowing his friend was in any danger.

Red Coal didn't know how long it had been, minutes? Hours? She was unsure. The vines wouldn't let go. She had tried three times to charge the blocked path, and now the vines had rapped around her hooves, keeping her still. "You stupid plants! This is why I refused to garden with my mother!" She yanked a hoof loose and leaped free. A strange, deep laughter rang around her. Her ears perked, she knew that laughter, it had past Knight Spells lips many times before, however, the normally carefree laugh sounded different; less friendly, sharp and cool as a frozen razor. "Spell? I know it's you, stop laughing it's not funny! Those plants really hurt." She yelled, unconscious of her friends whereabouts.

"On the contrary, my fried, its quite funny," Spell's voice echoed off the trees like gunshots on a clear winters night. "So many things are happening around you, yet you was incapable of looking beyond your forge to see that the world is about to fall into ruin." Red Coal gritted her teeth. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but my job is to weld and fix things when they break. I'm the best blacksmith in Equestria, what ever you are talking about, I'm sure I'm the best pony to fix them." Spell's broken laughter rang like a chipped bell once more. "That's the beauty of it all,my deluded blacksmith, you aren't going to be fixing anything!" Swallowing the last remaining of her fear her voice rushed out, more afraid of the answer than her friends change. "And why not?"

"Because, Coalie," Knight Spell said, stepping out of the trees. His normal light blue coat and darkened into a jet like blue, his eyes glowing silver. "You'll be the cause of the destruction." He gave a deep chuckle. Coal took a step back. Her friend couldn't have been this...this impostor! "How dare you! You care not Knight Spell!" Her hoof pawing the ground angrily. The pony chuckled darkly. "OH, but I am Kinght Spell, Coalie. I am your friend in the same way That Celestia is Nightmare Moon's sister. So I am your dear friend," The dark unicorn said his eyes seeming to have a mischievous glint. "I am also something much more."

Red Coal pawed the ground, ready to charge. "If you want my works you'll have to take them by force." She warned, summoning her weilding hammer. Narrowing his luminescent eyes, the pony allowed a small grin to play over his face. "Always ready for vilence, aren't we, Coalie? I don't dont' suppose you would be willing to- what is the phrase- come quietly?" No sooner had the words left his lips than the anti-Knight Spell had to duck to avoid being brained by a large airborne hammer. Tossing hisindigo mane from his eyes, the dark uncorn pawed the ground, laughed his cruel laugh and charged.

Red Coal held her ground and charged as well, taking the first blow. Fighting with the forest had made her weak, she was surprised at her friends sudden strength and he had thrown her over, stomping a hoof over her head. She had collapsed at the hooves of what had once been her close friend, groaning with pain as she began to black out. "I did give you an option, Coalie," came the calm cruel voice. "No matter. A few days delay is acceptable. Either way, you, my little pony, will make me stronger, one way or another. Soon all of Equestria will bow before my might, powerless to stop me." Her vision hand hearing began to fade, Red Coal could only manage o make out one last sentence: "Soon, everyone will know and fear the name Midnight Star.


End file.
